


BEDTIME STORY

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father tells his son a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BEDTIME STORY

"Ready for bed son?" The dark haired man poked his head through the doorway of the child's bedroom.

"Almost, father." The small boy answered as he fumbled awkwardly with the last few buttons of his nightshirt.

The man smiled at his determined offspring. "Here." He said making his way into the room. "Let me help you."

"Oh, father." The small boy fumed. "I can do it by myself."

The man smiled again as he watched his son finish the buttons, then boosted him onto the bed, tucking the fluffy cover snugly around the small body. "You've sure got an independant streak in you. Must get it from your mother." He laughed. The child giggled as his father fluffed his shaggy brown hair with a strong, comforting hand. Reaching to extinguish the light, the father's hand was stayed by the small boy's plea. "Tell me a story." The man looked down into the boy's pleading eyes. "All right," He relented, seating himself on the side of the bed, "But just a short one. If your mother finds out you're awake past your bedtime we'll BOTH be in trouble." The boy smiled, his brown-green eyes sparkling with the knowledge both he and father shared; mother's growl was much worse than her attack.

"Let's see..." The man search is mind for a suitable tale as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. "A long time ago in a faraway land there was a Kingdom. The King who ruled had a beautiful daughter. The Princess was very helpful to her Father in ruling and protecting their domain. One day, an Evil Knight came to take over the King's rule. The Princess fled the Kingdom to get help to fight the Evil Knight. In another land, far away from where the King and Princess were, lived a young man. He had dreams of traveling to distant lands conquering all evil and restoring peace everywhere."

"Will the young man help the Princess?" The boy interrupted in anticipation.

"You'll have to listen to find out." The father teased. The child silenced expectantly and the father continued. "On her journey to find help, the Princess was captured by the Evil Knight's men. They put her in a deep, dark cavern." The boy swallowed nervously at the images conjured in his mind of the cavern. He didn't like the dark.

"Also held captive in the cavern was a pirate."

"What's a pirate?" The wide eyed youth questioned.

"A pirate...." the father improvised an explanation, "..is someone who has no family and makes a living doing things against the law."

"Is a pirate good or bad?"

"Pirates are usually bad, but not as bad as the Evil Knights and some pirates are both good and bad." The father watched as his son pondered what he'd said.

"This pirate was a man who was very handy with his weapon. At first, the Princess was afraid of him; she'd never seen a pirate before. Soon, she told him all about the Kingdom and the Evil Knight's intention to kill her father and rule the land. The pirate told the Princess of a plan he had to escape from the cavern. Later, when all the guards had finished their rounds, the pirate and the Princess escaped through a secret passage he had discovered. Many miles from the cavern, they ran into the young man from the far away land. He told them he had left his homeland to seek his fortune. The pirate and the Princess told the young man about the Evil Knight and the Princess' Kingdom. The young man took them to his magical flying chariot and they flew to the Princess' Kingdom.

The boy stirred immediately,. "What happened?" He prodded.

The father decided to hurry the story along as his sleepy, and stubborn son, would stay awake till it was ended. "Together they fought and defeated the Evil Knight and all his men and saved the Kingdom. The beloved King once again was a secure ruler. The young man became a trusted, honored Knight of the Kingdom, keeping peace throughout the realm. The Princess and the pirate fell in love and got married and lived happily ever after. " The boy's eyes were filled with wonder at the fanciful tale his father told.

"Things like that don't really happen do they?" Questioned the boy as his father once more tucked the covers around his son.

"No, son, they don't." The father confirmed. "Go to sleep now." He leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead, then turned out the light and headed for the door.

"Good night, father." The boy muttered sleepily.

The man answered as he closed the door, "Good night, Han."


End file.
